Une rencontre presque anodine
by lilpuce
Summary: Les histoires d'amour sont toujours un peu compliquées... Mais quand tout semble vouloir rendre les choses encore plus difficiles, le casse-tête commence! Venez lire svp!
1. La rencontre

_Note : cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le passé de l'acteur donc pour moi il est célibataire dans cette fic il a 40 ans._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de moi, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fanfic, ben je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre ici, si quelqu'un a une idée, elle sera la bienvenue._

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

En fin de soirée, Eva Desblés, une jeune femme d'environ 30 ans entra dans une boite de nuit branchée de Sicile, avec l'intention de demander son chemin. La musique de la boite était très branchée et très connue et elle se décida donc à rester quelques instants pour se trémousser au rythme de la musique. Comme dans toutes les boites, il y avait des salles à thèmes, la décoration, la musique, et les jeux de lumières changeant pour créer diverses ambiances. Elle resta dans la salle principale ou passait de la musique de genres variés. Sur un air de salsa, elle fit la rencontre d'un très bel homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à un acteur américain, mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre le nom sur le visage. Après leur danse endiablée, elle quitta la piste de danse. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et se fut très difficile de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au bar, en voyant l'heure, elle demanda au serveur :

- Do you know somebody who speaks French?

- No, I'm sorry.

Elle repartit donc en direction de la sortie, un peu déçue de n'avoir trouver personne pour l'aider.

Mais l'homme avec qui elle avait dansé quelques minutes auparavant demanda au serveur où était la jolie jeune femme qui était venue il y a quelques instants.

- Le canon de tout à l'heure ? Elle est partie… Elle cherchait quelqu'un parlant espagnol je crois, j'ai pas très bien compris à cause de la musique.

- Ah ok, très bien, merci beaucoup, bye !

Il laissa une liasse de billets de cent euros en guise de pourboire et prit la voie de la sortie.

Il la retrouva accoudée à un réverbère, en train de pleurer à chaudes larmes, et il lui dit :

- Ola ! ¿Porqué lloras ? Hablo un poco espanol y puedo ayudartú !

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre ce qu'il disait et se mit à dire tout haut :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là ? Je cherche quelqu'un qui parle français ! Euh, gracias pero…

- Hé ! Mais je parle couramment français, c'est le barman qui m'a dit que tu cherchais quelqu'un parlant espagnol, alors j'ai un peu ramé pour me remémorer les cours de lycée !

- Oh c'est gentil de ta part, je cherchais la route pour me diriger vers l'aéroport je suis totalement perdue.

- Ben je ne connais pas très bien la ville mais j'ai toujours un mouchoir pour essuyer les larmes qui coulent de jolis yeux.

Eva sourit. Son premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Sicile car tout ne c'était pas passé comme elle l'avait prévu…

**Flash-back**

Elle se tenait debout, ses yeux bleu-vert cherchant désespérément sa valise rouge sur la piste des bagages. Ces vacances commençaient vraiment très mal ! Après être passée dans plusieurs bureaux différents de l'aéroport dont celui des bagages égarés, on lui apprit que ses bagages n'avaient pas été descendus au moment de la fin de son vol et étaient restés à l'intérieur de l'avion, et à présent étaient situés dans l'aéroport de Mexico. Il ne lui restait plus que son sac à main où par chance elle avait de l'argent et ses papiers d'identité mais elle avait laissé ses réservations pour l'hôtel dans sa valise et devait donc trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.

Elle prit l'annuaire et appela différents hôtels mais malheureusement il n'y avait qu'un établissement dont les prix rentraient dans ses fonds, elle se rendit sur place et prit la dernière chambre qu'il restait.

Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre un spectacle désolant s'afficha devant ses yeux. Sur le sol et les meubles résidait une couche de poussière épaisse, le papier peint était décollé parfois même déchiré à certains endroits, et celui-ci était également jauni, sans doute dû à des locataires fumeurs.

Elle ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, et l'instant qui suivit un bout de plâtre se décolla et tomba mollement sur le lit. Il n'y avait pas de doutes des travaux n'auraient pas fait de mal à l'établissement ! « Je vais passer une très mauvaise nuit. » dit-elle tout haut.

**Fin du flash-back**

- Euh, alors tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'aéroport ? On prend le taxi si tu souhaites…

- Merci c'est gentil, mais j'ai plus d'argent pour payer le taxi ; répondit-elle tristement et en rougissant.

- Je peux payer moi !

- Non, vraiment je serais très mal à l'aise

- C'est moi qui serai mal à l'aise si tu ne me laisses pas me conduire en parfait gentleman répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Très bien mais je vais t'être redevable après cela…

- Après ton magnifique sourire de tout à l'heure, je t'assure que c'est moi qui te doit quelque chose pour avoir illuminer ma soirée pendant quelques secondes.

- Euh c'est très gentil, bégaya t-elle, on y va ?

- C'est parti ! Hep Taxi !

Ils rentrèrent dans un taxi, plaisantèrent avec le chauffeur, mais le silence arriva soudain, apaisant et satisfaisant. Eva regarda le paysage défiler sous ses yeux. Le port était vraiment superbe ce soir là. Les petites lumières des bateaux scintillaient comme des petites lucioles et le reflet de la lune sur la surface de l'eau était plus que magnifique. Ils arriveraient à l'aéroport dans une demi heure mais submergée par la fatigue elle s'endormit en laissant sa tête contre l'épaule de l'inconnu.

Il ne connaissait même pas son prénom mais son visage, son sourire, sa voix l'envoûtaient, elle était vraiment très belle. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il frissonna. Il aurait tellement aimé que le temps s'arrête, pour pouvoir l'admirer encore, encore et encore… Le chauffeur mit de la musique assez fort et dans un sursaut elle se réveilla, mais paraissait si heureuse. Elle le regarda quelques instants et ses yeux si magnifiques le transportèrent à des millions de kilomètres.

- Je suis désolée de rompre ce magnifique silence, mais il faut absolument que je te dise que tu ressembles à un acteur américain, euh Johnny Depp ou Orlando Bloom je ne sais plus trop, c'est le film que j'ai vu durant mon vol pour cette fabuleuse destination.

- Ah euh, je crois que je ressemble à Johnny, dit-il rapidement.

Evidemment qu'il lui ressemblait il était Johnny Depp, mais cette femme n'était pas comme toutes les autres, et s'ils allaient plus loin il voulait être sûr que c'était pour lui et non pour sa célébrité.

- Je viens aussi de me rendre compte que je ne connais même pas ton prénom…

_Un prénom, vite !_

- Je m'appelle Steven.

- Et t'as un nom Steven ?

- Ouais j'en ai un effectivement, Corner. Steven Corner. Je suppose que tu as un nom toi aussi, non ?

- Tu ne te trompes pas, moi c'est Eva Desblés,lui répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

La chanson à la radio changea et un air d'une chanson de U2 vintleur caresser les oreilles.

Il entendit Eva murmurer qu'elle adorait cette chanson,il la comprenait étant lui-même un grand admirateur !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Johnny apprit plusieurs choses non négligeables sur Eva, elle avait trente-trois ans, habitait en France dans la région du Limousin et son travail la faisait voyager aux quatre coins du monde. Ne voulant pas trop lui mentir, ayant déjà caché sa véritable identité, Johnny resta très vague sur son métier, lui apprenant que lui aussi voyageait énormément, et lui dit son âge un peu mal à l'aise, en effet, on ne se vante pas d'avoir quarante ans.

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle en sa compagnie, et ce fut un peu déçu qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'aéroport. Après avoir récupéré les bagages d'Eva, ils ressortirent de cet immense bâtiment.

- Ben, merci de m'avoir aidé à venir jusque ici, et accessoirement d'avoir bien voulu gâcher une partie de ta soirée pour moi.

- Franchement ça ne m'a pas du tout gêné, bon tu as retrouvé toutes tes affaires à présent je peux donc m'en aller en paix.

- Peut être qu'on se reverra un jour qui sait… Taxi !

Un taxi s'arrêta auprès d'elle, puis elle lui fit un baiser sur la joue. Il eut du mal à remettre ses pensées en place après cela et il se rendit compte qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde : il ne lui avait pas demandé son numéro de téléphone !

Elle était assise au bord de la piscine, à siroter un cocktail de fruit, elle portait un maillot de bain rouge sur lequel étai dessinée une fleur exotique blanche, elle regardait la mer qui s'étendait à perte de vue, puis elle aperçut le port, et elle pensa soudainement à Steven. Il avait été charmant avec elle, elle ne l'avait pas oublié, mais voilà une semaine s'était écoulée et elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le revoir. Elle s'était sentie trop mal à l'aise pour lui demander son numéro de téléphone, et celui-ci n'avait fait aucun pas vers elle, ce qui l'avait fait penser qu'elle ne devait pas être assez jolie pour lui. Elle s'endormit petit à petit alors que le Soleil était à son zénith. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, quelques heures après, sa peau la brûlait. Elle n'avait pas remis de crème solaire toute les demi-heure et les rayons UV avait sévi. Elle se dirigea rapidement dans sa suite et finit par trouver son tube de Biafine. Elle s'en tartina sur le corps avec douleur, en effet le moindre contact avec sa peau la faisait souffrir. Après avoir pris son dîner et s'être dit que demain serait un jour meilleur, elle s'endormit sur sa chaise longue, son livre préféré entre les mains.

Le lendemain matin, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une douche, se retartina de la crème et s'habilla. Elle mit une mini jupe en jean et un débardeur rouge, tout ce qu'elle avait de plus court car le frôlement de ses vêtements avec sa peau était encore un supplice. Ses lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez, son sac sur son épaule, et son chapeau sur sa tête, elle était fin prête pour aller au marché du port.

La foule de touristes était présente, appareil photo dans une main et porte feuille dans l'autre. Selon Eva il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'un marché sur le port, elle se dirigea vers les stands de souvenirs et acheta un collier bleu qui selon une légende deviendrait rouge lorsque qu'on avait trouvé l'élu de son cœur. Après avoir acheté des cartes pour ses amis et sa famille, elle décida qu'une petite glace ne lui ferait pas de mal, il est vrai qu'il faisait déjà très chaud vers dix heures du matin. A son grand plaisir, elle trouva très rapidement un vendeur de glaces italiennes et elle choisit le goût Vanille/Cassis. Au fur et à mesure que la matinée avançait la foule devenait de plus en plus dense et par mégarde elle se heurta à un homme et lui mit de la glace partout sur son t-shirt.

- Oh vraiment je suis désolée…, commença-t-elle mais en relevant la tête elle remarqua que c'était Steven en face d'elle, Steven ! Que le monde est petit ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Euh encore désolée pour le t-shirt.

- C'est pas grave c'est qu'un t-shirt ! Je me suis senti vraiment bête la dernière fois quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas ton numéro de téléphone. Sinon quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

- Ben à part que le Soleil a fait de moi une tomate humaine pas grand-chose.

- Tu ne veux pas venir boire un verre ? Je connais un endroit sympa pas loin.

- Avec plaisir ! Mais ça ne te dérange pas qu'on se donne la main vu la foule ?

- Pas de problème.

Ils partirent ainsi tous les deux, main dans la main, et Steven les amena jusqu'à un bar qui faisait face à la mer. Ils s'installèrent évidemment en terrasse, sous un parasol des couleurs de l'arc-en ciel. Ils s'entendaient vraiment très bien et passé quatorze heures Eva se rendit compte qu'elle devait se rendre à son hôtel car elle avait une excursion en bateau l'après-midi même.

- Je suis vraiment désolée de te planter ainsi mais faire de la plongée ici est un de mes rêves. Il faut absolument que je te laisse je ne peux pas faire autrement.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave moi aussi je dois aller faire de la plongée cette après-midi, tu es à quel hôtel ?

- L'hôtel « amore conchiglia e crostacei ». (nda/ je n'ai jamais fait d'italien donc j'ai cherché sur voilà. En fait le nom de l'hôtel est amour, coquillages et crustacés.)

- Original comme nom pour un hôtel.

- Oui et ça reflète très bien ma personnalité, d'ailleurs c'est un peu pour son nom que je l'ai choisi et j'avoue que je n'en suis vraiment pas déçue jusqu'à présent. Sauf que leurs transats sont trop confortables et qu'on s'endort trop facilement allongé dessus.

- C'est censé être un défaut ?

- Ben c'est-à-dire que lorsque tu vois le résultat… dit-elle en montrant ses jambes rubicondes.

- Ah d'accord je comprends mieux ! dit-il en riant de bon cœur. Tu pourrais me donner ton numéro ?

- Ah oui il ne faut pas oublier cette fois, répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac, voilà ma carte. Appelle moi !

Elle partit précipitamment en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. Il la regarda partir envoûté par la chevelure brune de la jeune femme. A présent il lui fallait trouver la meilleure manière pour la revoir. Une lueur malicieuse passa dans ses yeux et un sourire s'afficha directement sur son visage, cette méthode serait parfaite, romantique en tout point…

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus, si vous avez pris le temps de me lire laisser moi une petite review, je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible mais je ne promets rien, voilà. _


	2. Cendrillon, tu connais ?

_Note : cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le passé de l'acteur donc pour moi il est célibataire dans cette fic il a 40 ans._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de moi, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fan fic, ben je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre ici, si quelqu'un a une idée, elle sera la bienvenue_.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Cendrillon, tu connais ?**

Quelques jours plus tard, Eva n'avait toujours pas réentendu parler de Steven, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait pour enfin l'inviter à dîner. Son «Appelle-moi» n'avait peut être pas été assez clair, mais elle en doutait et c'est légèrement déprimée qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait déjà plus que deux semaines à passer sur cette magnifique île. Elle alla à l'accueil de l'hôtel demanda une fois de plus si on ne lui avait pas laissé un message et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Mais lorsqu'elle y entra, elle vit un spectacle éblouissant devant ses yeux, en effet une quinzaine de roses étaient éparpillées sur son lit, avec une lettre déposée dessus.

_Ma chère Eva, _

_Je ne cesse de penser à toi, accepte ces quelques roses de ma part, _

_Steven. _

Elle retourna la lettre mais elle ne vit pas un mot de plus. Aucun numéro de téléphone. Aucun rendez-vous. Rien du tout. Mais ces quelques mots ne faisaient que résonner dans sa tête «Je ne cesse de penser à toi». Le sourire aux lèvres elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où elle vit un paquet avec une seconde lettre déposée au sommet du colis. «Ouvre si tu l'oses».

Elle ouvrit le paquet et époustouflée, elle en sortit une robe possédant un bustier rouge sang et se finissait par une traîne. «Une vraie robe de princesse» se dit–elle avec un immense sourire.

Après la contemplation de la robe, elle se rendit finalement compte qu'il y avait un mot d'explication rédigé de la main de Steven, mais d'une écriture un peu plus tremblotante cette fois-ci.

_Eva, déjà j'espère que tu as apprécié mon cadeau. Si la robe ne te plait pas tu peux retourner à la boutique l'échanger il n'y a aucun problème, mais sache que cette robe me plait vraiment beaucoup, de toute façon quoi que tu mettes tu seras magnifique, j'en ai la certitude. _

_Je suis certain que tu dois te demander pourquoi cette robe, et pourquoi tant de mystères… _

_Pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis invité à une soirée et que je voulais y aller avec une personne de bonne compagnie et il faut bien entendu une tenue de soirée. _

_Et, en ce qui concerne le mystère, j'avoue que je suis quelqu'un de très secret donc tu sauras où doit se dérouler la soirée au dernier moment, je peux déjà te dire que c'est après-demain. Seras-tu là? _

_Répond rapidement à mon adresse. _

_Tendrement. _

_Steven. _

L'adresse était au dos de la lettre, elle n'en revenait pas il avait été invité et il avait immédiatement penser à elle, mais une lueur coquine passa dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il voulait garder du mystère et ne pas lui en dire plus et bien dans ce cas, elle allait le faire mijoter encore un peu. Elle se décida enfin à mettre la robe. On avait l'impression qu'elle avait été faite sur mesure pour elle, elle épousait chacune des courbes de la jeune femme avec grâce. C'était la première fois que Eva se trouvait si jolie, elle était vraiment contente que cette merveille soit en sa possession. Elle alla vers la chambre pour se regarder dans la psyché et se laissa finalement tomber sur son lit, la nuit avait pris possession du ciel et la fatigue la submergea enfin.

Le jour où la soirée devait avoir lieu, elle se décida finalement d'appeler Steven.

- Allo? répondit une voix au téléphone.

- Allo, je suis bien chez M. Steven Corner ?

- Oui, c'est lui-même.

- Oh, Salut Steven, c'est Eva, je t'appelle pour te rendre réponse pour la soirée.

- Eva ! Je ne pensais plus avoir de tes nouvelles, ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

- Oui, désolée de répondre un peu à la dernière minute. Je vais pouvoir venir à la soirée, et je tiens également à te remercier pour la magnifique robe que tu as choisie pour moi.

- De rien c'est normal, je suis ravi que tu puisses venir, je passerais te chercher vers dix-huit heures à ton hôtel. Ca te va ?

- C'est parfait, à tout à l'heure. » Dit-elle en raccrochant.

Eva passa le reste de l'après midi à se préparer, elle prit un bon bain chaud, se lissa les cheveux, se maquilla légèrement, enfila la robe; et se regarda finalement dans le miroir. Il manquait quelque chose, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Un collier! Malheureusement elle n'avait pas amené de collier qui irait avec une tenue aussi chic. C'est alors qu'elle repensa à la babiole achetée au marché, elle aimait bien les contrastes et porter une robe excessivement chère avec un collier qui valait à peine quelques euros lui plaisait énormément.

A dix-huit heures trente tapantes, tandis qu'elle jouait distraitement avec ses cheveux, elle vit Steven arriver dans le hall de l'hôtel vêtu d'un smoking qui le mettait en valeur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un baisemain. Eva ria à cause de toutes ces manières et prit le bras que son cavalier lui présentait. Ils arrivèrent devant l'hôtel où ils appelèrent un taxi. Ce ne fut pas très facile pour Eva de rentrer dans la voiture sans froisser sa robe qui était aussi encombrante qu'une véritable robe de mariée. Steven engagea soudainement la conversation.

- Alors tu n'es pas trop triste de devoir quitter la Sicile si tôt ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Si énormément, c'est tellement bien ici, si je m'écoutais je resterais bien plus longtemps, dit-elle en jetant un regard rêveur par la fenêtre.

Tu n'as qu'à rester un peu plus dans ce cas! Je suis sûr qu'il y a plein de magnifiques endroits que tu n'as pas encore visités. Hier encore j'ai découvert un lagon caché, c'est même devenu mon endroit préféré…

Et bien tu me montreras ça, il me reste tout de même deux semaines avant de partir. Tu peux m'en dire un peu plus sur cette soirée s'il te plait.

Eh bien, c'est une soirée de charité pour les enfants africains, et je me suis dit que ça me faisait une occasion pour t'inviter.

Tu as bien fait je commençais à me demander ce que tu étais devenu.

Nous sommes enfin arrivés." fit remarquer Steven.

En effet le taxi s'arrêta et ils sortirent de la voiture. Ils avaient atterri devant le plus grand casino de toute l'île. Dans sa tête Eva entendait déjà les pièces qui tombaient. Ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment. A l'intérieur le luxe était visible de partout, des statues en marbres représentant des anges étaient positionnées de chaque côté de l'entrée, un tapis rouge comme pour le festival de Cannes était déposé sur l'escalier qui possédait une rampe en or. Ils ne prirent cependant pas cet escalier car il menait au casino, mais ils prirent l'ascenseur qui conduisait à la salle de réception. A l'intérieur environ quatre cents personnes étaient déjà là, les femmes avaient semble–t-il fait le concours de celle qui avait la robe avec le plus de froufrous, et les hommes celui qui avait le smoking le moins froissé. Ils étaient tous assez âgés et certainement plein aux as – on en était quasiment sûr en voyant les parures de bijoux des dames.

Eva trouvait très bien le but de ce genre de soirée mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ces gens ne savaient pas de quoi ils parlaient. Certes, c'était souvent grâce à eux qu'on avait plus de moyens mais c'était surtout pour se faire un coup de pub. Elle donna son point de vue à Steven.

- C'est bien qu'il fasse ça, mais bon c'est surtout pour faire parler d'eux, tu ne penses pas ?

- Certains sûrement, mais pas tous.

- Arrête ! Plus des trois quarts ne sont jamais allées sur le terrain pour voir comment cela se passe réellement. Ils ne savent même pas de quoi ils parlent. D'accord on a besoin de leurs fonds pour continuer donc je ne vais pas trop critiquer non plus, mais bon…

- Tu as peut être raison. Mais j'aimerais te poser une question: pourquoi ça te tient tellement à cœur?

- J'ai passé six mois dans les pays d'Afrique Subsaharienne, donc on peut dire que je sais de quoi je parle."

Après cette conversation, le bal fut ouvert par un couple de vieilles personnes certainement très riches comme le pensait Eva. Elle repensait à ces mois passés dans l'humanitaire lorsqu'elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou et une voix murmurer à son oreille :

- M'accordez vous cette danse jolie demoiselle ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un immense sourire.

Steven était un excellent danseur, il faisait tournoyer Eva qui dansait avec grâce. Puis le moment des slows arriva, Eva passa ses mains autour du coup de Steven qui en faisait de même avec la taille de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait bien lovée contre lui, mais la voix du chef d'orchestre résonna :"Eva Desblés est demandée à l'accueil, Eva Desblés est demandée à l'accueil..."

Eva se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à l'accueil ou une hôtesse l'attendait le téléphone à la main. Elle avait été quelque peu surprise d'entendre son nom au micro et s'était dépêchée d'accéder à l'entrée car elle avait laissé ses coordonnées à l'hôtel au cas où il y aurait un problème quelconque. Elle entendit la voix paniquée de sa sœur au bout du fil:

- Eva, c'est Anaëlle, il y a un problème ici il faut que tu rentres immédiatement. C'est Mamie, elle est sur le point de…

Mais Anaëlle sanglotait et n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase.

- Que se passe-t-il?

- …

- Ana ! Réponds-moi !

- Mamie est sur le point de mourir.

- J'arrive tout de suite, je prends le prochain vol pour Limoges immédiatement.

- D'accord à demain.

- Bisous ma chérie, ne te fais pas trop de soucis il fallait que ça arrive.

- Reviens vite.

Eva était complètement abattue, sa grand-mère qu'elle aimait tant, pas elle !Mais elle se dit qu'elle devait tenir le coup pour sa famille qui comptait sur elle, c'était elle la plus forte moralement, et elle devait aider sa petite sœur qui était de quinze ans sa cadette. Elle reprit sa veste au vestiaire et allait partir lorsqu'elle sentit une main l'agripper.

- On s'en va comme Cendrillon? dit Steven en riant.

- Désolée, vraiment désolée mais je dois quitter la Sicile sur le champ. Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer pourquoi et ça m'étonnerait qu'on se revoie un jour maintenant. Adieu !

Et elle prit le premier taxi qu'elle trouva sur le chemin, sans faire attention à Steven qui criait désespéramment son nom en courant derrière le véhicule.

* * *

**Et maintenant les RAR :**

**vaaliyah : **merci pour ta review. Lilpuce.

**Stephounne :** Ben d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour tous ses compliment, ça fait vraiment très plaisir et c'est ta review qui m'a motivée pour continuer cette histoire, donc voici la suite en espérant que ça te plait toujours. Lilpuce.

**maaarie :** Hey bobynette merci pour ta review, t'es en ce moment même sur MSN et tu me demandes de répondre un truc con cela dit l'inspiration me vient pas trop... Désolée ;-) . Merci pour les gentilles choses que tu as dit mais toi la suite tu as eu le début un peu en avant donc te plains pas (espèce de VIP, va!). Boby.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, il est un peu plus court que le premier, je vais bosser sur le troisième maintenant et j'essaierai de le poster le plus rapidement possible. Et si vous avez pris le temps de me lire review please, et si quelque chose ne vous plait pas dites le je pourrais comme ça m'améliorer. bye.

**lilpuce.**


	3. You're my wonderwall

_Note : cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le passé de l'acteur donc pour moi il est célibataire dans cette fic il a 40 ans._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de moi, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fan fic, ben je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre ici, si quelqu'un a une idée, elle sera la bienvenue._

**Chapitre 3 : You're my wonderwall (1)**

La chaleur était étouffante, une goutte de sueur coulait sur son cou pour continuer sa route sur tout le long du dos de la jeune femme. Elle était affairée à ranger les boites de médicaments dans une pièce de fortune où la poussière rendait l'air quasiment irrespirable. Elle portait un masque pour ne pas recevoir ou transmettre de microbes aux jeunes patients dont on s'occupait dans le camp. Soudain une de ses collègues bénévoles l'appela :

- Eva, tu peux m'amener des gouttes pour les yeux s'il te plait.

- On a encore une infection ? Pas étonnant, ils reversent toutes leurs saletés dans les cours d'eau et voilà le résultat, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la jeune femme blonde.

- Si on ne devait pas s'occuper d'eux je peux t'assurer que je serais la parfaite militante pour dénoncer ce que font ces usines.

- Moi aussi, je vais voir Emilie pour lui demander où elle a mis les boites de médicaments qui viennent d'arriver.

- Ok.

Eva sortit de la tente et regarda le camp de la croix rouge où elle était depuis trois mois maintenant. En effet depuis la mort de sa grand-mère elle s'était remise à travailler dans l'humanitaire, elle avait pris une année sabbatique pour se ressourcer complètement. Il y avait beaucoup à faire dans cette partie de l'Afrique, de nombreux enfants étaient orphelins. Elle était venue avec six cartons de cahiers et de crayons pour les enfants et se sentait vraiment utile ici. Le Soleil était à son zénith lorsqu'elle repéra enfin Emilie entourer d'une foule de personnes atteintes de maladies diverses et souvent des plus communes, mais malheureusement ce qui sévissait le plus était le SIDA ; et le traitement pour une personne coûtait extrêmement cher, le seul moyen pour éviter que la maladie se répande était le préservatif et dans des pays si sous développés les habitants à un utiliser étaient très peu. Elle s'approcha donc de la jeune femme aux cheveux auburn, qui lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Tu sais où sont les cartons de médicament ? Je fais un peu de rangement dans la réserve. Dit-elle.

- Oui, ils sont dans le camion.

Eva se dirigea d'un pas décidé dans la direction du véhicule lorsqu'elle entendit qu'Emilie la rappelait :

- Au fait je voulais te demander, demain arrive les nouveaux bénévoles, et ce serait sympa de ta part que tu leur fasses visiter le camp maintenant que tu connais bien les lieux. De plus, il y a Stéphane qui doit partir dans les villages pour les personnes ne pouvant pas se déplacer et il faut que je m'occupe des malades.

- Ben écoute, il n'y a aucun problème pour moi, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué. Répondit-elle.

- Ok c'est cool.

Le soir, l'ambiance au camp n'était pas du tout la même, c'était un peu plus détendu et ça ressemblait beaucoup plus à une grande colonie de vacances. Il y avait toujours quelques bénévoles qui s'occupaient des malades sérieux, mais ce n'était pas exceptionnel d'entendre le son d'une guitare résonner autour d'un feu de bois. Effectivement, Eva jouait de la guitare depuis l'âge de 8 ans et était vraiment une artiste, elle avait en plus la chance d'avoir une jolie voix pour accompagner ces mélodies, mais elle le faisait rarement prétextant qu'elle poussait très mal la chansonnette. Cela faisait du bien à tout le monde ce peu de musique, et ce soir-là elle entonna une chanson très connue de Eagles qui fut énormément reprise : « Hotel California ».

_On a dark desert highway, cool wind in my hair_

_Warm smell of colitas rising up through the air_

_Up ahead in the distance, I saw a shimmering light_

_My head grew heavy, and my sight grew dimmer_

_I had to stop for the night_

_There she stood in the doorway;_

_I heard the mission bell_

_And I was thinking to myself,_

_'This could be Heaven or this could be Hell'_

_Then she lit up a candle and she showed me the way_

_There were voices down the corridor, I thought I heard them say..._

Dans le camp tout le monde se taisait pour écouter Eva chanter car ce n'était pas tous les jours, d'habitude elle jouait des airs que tout le monde reprenait en cœur, mais ce soir elle ne voulait partager la chanson qu'avec elle-même. Ca pouvait paraître égoïste de sa part mais elle avait vraiment besoin de décompresser surtout en sachant qu'elle allait devoir présenter ce lieu aux nouveaux le lendemain. Et oui, Eva Desblés était très timide et anticipait chaque événement avec un énorme stress non contrôlé.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely place (such a lovely place)_

_Plenty of room at the Hotel California_

_Any time of year, you can find it here_

Elle faisait entièrement corps avec son instrument, il n'y avait plus qu'elle et sa guitare. Tout autour d'elle semblait s'effacer, elle ne sentait plus le vent tiède caresser sa peau et ses cheveux, elle ne ressentait plus son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Son esprit s'envolait comme la poussière poussée par chaque souffle du vent.

_Her mind is Tiffany-twisted, She got the Mercedes Benz_

_She's got a lot of pretty, pretty boys, that she calls friends_

_How they dance in the courtyard, sweet summer sweat._

_Some dance to remember, some dance to forget_

_So I called up the Captain, 'Please bring me my wine'_

_He said, 'We haven't had that spirit here since 1969'_

_And still those voices are calling from far away_

_Wake you up in the middle of the night_

_Just to hear them say..._

Soudain tout le monde reprit en cœur la fin de la chanson et elle sembla se réveiller, son sourire s'agrandissant en voyant que tout le monde s'amusait avec elle.

_Welcome to the Hotel California_

_Such a lovely Place (such a lovely face)_

_They livin' it up at the Hotel California_

_What a nice surprise, bring your alibis_

_Mirrors on the ceiling, the pink champagne on ice_

_And she said 'We are all just prisoners here, of our own device'_

_And in the master's chambers, they gathered for the feast_

_They stab it with their steely knives, but they just can't kill the beast_

_Last thing I remember, I was running for the door_

_I had to find the passage back to the place I was before_

_'Relax' said the night man, We are programmed to receive._

_You can check out any time you like, but you can never leave_

Elle s'arrêta alors de jouer et tout le monde l'applaudit, elle rougit de plaisir et souhaita finalement une bonne nuit à ses camarades.

**§§§§§**

Un rayon de soleil éclairait ses cheveux lorsque Eva se réveilla le lendemain matin. Une rude journée était devant elle, et malheureusement pour les autres elle était d'une humeur exécrable : un moustique l'avait empêché de dormir. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et s'apprêta à coiffer lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'elle était en retard pour présenter le camp aux nouveaux. C'est donc les cheveux emmêlés, la tête dans les choux, et le visage affublé d'immenses cernes, qu'elle s'enfonça finalement une casquette sur la tête et sortit de sa tente.

Elle vit tout un attroupement autour d'Emilie qui en la remarquant lui dit :

- Je pensais que tu devais t'occuper des nouveaux arrivants aujourd'hui…

- C'est bon je suis là maintenant, la coupa Eva, pas la peine de m'en faire un fromage si j'ai eu une panne de réveil.

- Oh très bien, fais moi penser à éviter de te parler de la journée ! répliqua la jeune femme en partant.

Eva se retourna devant le groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes qu'il y avait devant elle. Le seul point positif de sa mauvaise humeur était qu'elle ne ressentait plus aucun stress devant cette troupe d'inconnus.

« Bon déjà je vais me présenter, moi c'est Eva. Ici on se tutoie et on s'appelle par nos prénoms, c'est plus simple et ça donne une meilleure ambiance au sein du groupe. » Elle entendit quelqu'un toussoter légèrement pour s'empêcher de rire et elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Bien sûr la petite scène à laquelle vous venez d'assister n'est due qu'a mon caractère particulièrement explosif lorsqu'un moustique m'empêche de dormir. Donc mon premier conseil pour survivre ici : N'oubliez surtout pas et j'insiste sur le surtout pas de bien fermer votre tente après en être sorti. Bon maintenant suivez moi, je vais vous montrer les différentes parties de ce camp ainsi que vos tentes ».

Après avoir présenter les différentes parties elle s'approcha enfin des tentes des nouveaux venus et pris une feuille avec les noms des derniers arrivés.

« Très bien quand je vous appelle, vous vous mettez devant votre propre tente. Alors… »

Trois nouveaux étaient déjà installés devant leurs tentes dont deux garçons très mignons qui regardaient Eva avec insistance. Elle les en dissuaderait plus tard car elle n'aimait vraiment pas se faire reluquer comme un vulgaire morceau de viande. Ses yeux bleu-vert parcoururent la feuille et Eva se figea lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Steven Corner sur la liste. C'était peut être quelqu'un qui avait exactement le même nom ? Et si c'était le même, est-ce qu'il lui en voulait pour son départ précipité de Sicile sans explication il y a trois mois de cela ? Ou l'avait-il simplement oublié ? Mais pour ne pas montrer son trouble elle clama d'une voix forte et assurée :

« Steven ! »

A la fin du groupe, un homme se déplaça et se dirigea vers elle, pendant quelques secondes elle crut que c'était un autre Steven Corner qui était installé devant elle mais lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Steven et son léger accent français. Elle sentit ses jambes doucement défaillir lorsque la main de l'homme frôla la sienne en voulant se saisir de la feuille d'information. Il se baissa soudainement vers elle pour prendre le sac qu'il avait posé par terre et en profita pour lui dire dans un souffle : « Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications ». Personne ne le remarqua et Eva continua l'appel quelques peu désorientée.

**§§§§§**

Elle se dirigeait vers un petit garçon d'environs cinq ans qui était apparemment atteint des oreillons. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée elle avait appris quelques bribes du dialecte local et savait demander l'essentiel aux patients dont elle s'occupait. La mère était très inquiète mais elle n'avait pas pu emmener son enfant avant car elle avait été elle-même malade et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire la route jusqu'au camp car son village était situé à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Eva expliqua à la mère du bambin qu'il devait appliquer tel médicament et revenir six jours plus tard. Ce fut très compliqué de convaincre la femme de refaire un trajet de cette distance en si peu de temps et Eva était légèrement déprimée car elle ne pensait pas qu'elle reverrait cette femme et son enfant. Ici les gens ne revenaient pas à chaque fois et dans la campagne certains morts jonchaient les routes et leurs cadavres amenaient de plus en plus de microbes ce qui n'aidaient pas les associations humanitaires.

Le soir tomba peu à peu, et Eva allait pour se restaurer lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un gratter sur une guitare ; elle progressa à travers les tentes pour arriver à l'origine de cette mélodie, et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée devant la tente de Steven. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était arrivé car elle redoutait sa réaction. Mais les pensées de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa que Steven commençait à chanter une de ses chansons préférées.

_Because maybe_

_you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_you're my wonderwall_

Ca devait faire un moment qu'il faisait de la guitare car il enchaînait les accords avec facilité et la technique d'un professionnel. Quand elle constata enfin qu'il s'était arrêté et que ça s'animait à l'intérieur, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres. Elle s'assit à côté d'Emilie.

- De meilleure humeur j'espère ?

- Oui, désolée pour ce matin mais j'ai énormément besoin de mes heures de sommeil surtout que ce soir je vais devoir faire la garde de nuit.

- Ouais c'est bon t'es pardonnée, alors comment tu trouves les nouveaux ?

- Ils ont l'air motivés et j'ai regardé leurs références, il n'y a qu'un seul débutant.

- Oh oui c'est le beau brun super bien foutu qui est le sosie de Johnny Depp ?

- Ben…euh… je suis obligée de répondre oui.

- Il a l'air très sympa en plus je vais peut être tenter une approche…

A ces mots la gorge d'Eva se resserra. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, il n'y avait pas de raisons, Steven n'avait jamais été son petit ami, elle ne l'avait même jamais embrassé, mais il est vrai qu'elle avait toujours espéré qu'il devienne plus qu'un ami. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté précipitamment de la Sicile elle s'en était voulu, elle ressentait déjà des bribes de sentiments pour l'homme elle devait bien se l'avouer. Et depuis qu'elle l'avait revu et surtout entendu chanter, ses légers sentiments s'étaient ravivés de plein fouet. Elle sortit de sa profonde réflexion lorsque que quelqu'un lui demanda la salade de pommes de terres elle la donna à la personne assise à sa gauche et réprima un cri d'exclamation en voyant que c'était l'objet de ses pensées qui était à côté d'elle. Mais elle se leva très rapidement et quitta l'endroit sans dire mots sous les regards interloqués de toutes les personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

La première chose qu'elle avait faite était de se diriger vers les lits des patients dont elle aurait la garde cette nuit. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer et elle ne fut même pas surprise quand elle constata que c'était Steven qui était assis en face d'elle. Elle lui raconta toute l'histoire et à son grand étonnement il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde et il comprenait très bien car il avait lui-même perdu un oncle très proche huit mois plus tôt. Il dit alors à la jeune femme:

"Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne vais pas te laisser filer une nouvelle fois."

Eva ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela et elle resta sans réaction pendant une bonne minute, elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle vit la main de Steven devant elle.

- Amis ? demanda-t-il.

- Amis," répéta-t-elle en lui serrant la main

(1) : Tu es mon mur de merveilles. (2) : Wonderwall, Oasis.

* * *

**RAR:**

**maaarie : **kikou bobynette ! Ben tu l'as eu un avant première celui là mais comme d'hab la fin des chapitres tu dois la lire ici ;-) bisouxxXXxxx. boby.

**crazy of jack : **ben oui Johnny Depp célibataire ça fait rester rêveuse. Merci pour tes compliments, ça fait super plaisir, comme tu as pu le voir j'ai changé le résumé mais si tu as une bonne idée dis la moi ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu. Bye. lilpuce.

**Stephounne : **merci beaucoup et voici la suite qui j'espère te plaira. Bye. lilpuce.

* * *

Prochain chapitre dans une semaine je pense, car il est pas encore écrit mais j'ai déjà quelques idées, des fois elles arrivent comme des flash alors que je suis en cours, donc je devrais avoir plus d'idées bientôt, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je sais où je vais.

Et reviewez si vous m'avez lu, dites ce qui vous plait, ce qui vous plait pas, ça me permet de m'améliorer et ça fait souvent plaisir.

À la prochaine.

**lilpuce.**


	4. JSteven ? Bizarre

_Note : cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le passé de l'acteur donc pour moi il est célibataire dans cette fic il a 40 ans._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de moi, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fan fic, ben je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre ici, si quelqu'un a une idée, elle sera la bienvenue. _

_Bonne Lecture!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 4 : J.Steven ? Bizarre…**

Eva était accoudée à la fenêtre de son appartement d'où elle regardait distraitement les voitures circuler avec peine à cette heure de la journée. Elle essayait de faire passer le temps le plus vite possible, en tentant d'oublier sa fébrilité qui augmentait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que seize heures allaient sonner. Elle regarda autour d'elle une nouvelle fois et se dit qu'elle pourrait peut être ranger encore un peu car quelques magazines traînaient sur le sofa blanc, puis se décida à allumer la télévision. C'était le top 50, Eva adorait se mettre au courant des chansons qui avaient le suffrage des auditeurs, de plus elle pouvait regarder les clips et ce n'était pas dérangeant de voir de beaux garçons chanter, elle devait bien se l'avouer. Tandis que son intention était entièrement dédiée à son téléviseur qui diffusait « She will be loved » de Maroon 5, son portable se mit à sonner. Elle se dirigea et vu que le temps était passé plus vite que prévu car le rappel qu'elle avait mis en route pour ne pas oublier son rendez-vous s'était activé.

_« Steven – Aéroport »_

Ce fut comme si le temps s'arrêta, elle repensa soudainement aux semaines passées avec lui sur le camp de la croix rouge, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de devenir amis et s'étaient considérablement rapprochés l'un de l'autre. Eva était très amoureuse et en même temps elle le considérait comme son meilleur ami, mais le fait qu'il habite aux Etats-Unis n'aidait pas pour qu'ils puissent se voir régulièrement, et cela faisait presque trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus. Elle prit son sac à main, ses clés de voiture, et sortit chez elle.

Enfin arrivée dans le brouhaha de l'aéroport elle eut un peu de mal à le trouver dans la foule compact qu'il y avait, elle balayait du regard la zone où l'on récupérait les bagages lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix lui dire : « Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir ma petite Eva chérie ». Elle se retourna alors et le serra dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes et parvint enfin à articuler un « Tu m'as tellement manquée ». Puis suite à ses retrouvailles émouvantes, ils allèrent dans un bar proche de l'aéroport pour prendre un café.

- Alors quoi de neuf depuis tout ce temps ? A part que tu es toujours aussi jolie. Demanda Steven.

- Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai parlé sur MSN pas grand-chose, à part que mon anniversaire est dans deux semaines et que je vais prendre un an de plus. Répondit Eva.

- Je n'avais pas oublié, malheureusement je ne pourrais pas être là pour te faire un gros bisou.

- Ouais j'avais oublié de t'en vouloir pour ça tu fais bien de me le rappeler… Bon, si on allait à mon appart' ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils partirent alors dans la direction du centre ville où se trouvait l'appartement d'Eva. Après avoir fait un rapide tour du propriétaire, elle s'installa dans le sofa et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ? S'enquit-elle de demander.

- Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien aller dans un petit restaurant que je connais. J'y ai été très bien reçu lors d'un de mes voyages en France… répondit-il.

- Ca veut dire que tu m'invites ? dit-elle avec un sourire faussement angélique.

- Bien sûr, mon petit ange ! répliqua-t-il en souriant.

Ils partirent alors dans une simple petite crêperie, où l'ambiance donnait l'impression d'être chez soi et de pouvoir se laisser aller aux confidences.

- Tu m'as énormément manqué ! dit Steven

- Moi aussi, beaucoup trop, c'est plus possible le fait que tu vives aux Etats-Unis. Répondit Eva.

- Je peux dire aussi que ce n'est plus possible que tu vives en France. Tu pourrais venir aux States, tu parles anglais, tu trouveras facilement un métier je n'en doute pas. Moi c'est une autre affaire.

- Et c'est quoi les avantages de vivre là-bas ?

- Il y en a plein, si tu veux on pourra se faire une journée « américaine » demain.

- L'image que je me fais d'une journée américaine c'est se faire tout les fast-food du coin le plus rapidement possible. Répliqua–t-elle

- Trop de personnes ont cette image. Riposta Steven. Mais c'est bien loin de la vérité.

- Et c'est quoi la vérité ? repartit Eva.

- Tu verras ça demain, répondit-il en tirant la langue

Ils se couchèrent assez tard ce soir là en se racontant tout ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés les mois précédents, et ce fut la mine épuisée que Eva ouvrit la porte de sa chambre le lendemain matin à un Steven dynamique et habillé en sportif.

- Tu es prête ? demanda-t-il.

- Prête pour quoi ? Steven, il est six heures et demi du matin et on s'est couché il y a à peine deux heures, je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire maintenant à part dormir.

- Ah ce n'est pas que cette proposition de dormir avec une jolie femme me dérangerait mais je me suis promis – et je t'ai promis – de te faire passer une journée « américaine ». Mais j'aurais peut être pas dû commencer par le footing à six heures du matin pour te convaincre de déménager…

- Non c'était une mauvaise idée, mais comme je me suis engagée à faire cette journée je vais enfiler un survêtement vite fait et je te rejoins.

Après que Eva fut habillée, elle et Steven entreprirent un tour du parc du quartier. Steven regardait Eva du coin de l'œil et repensa au matin même lorsqu'elle avait ouvert la porte, elle était ni coiffée ni maquillée mais il l'avait trouvée magnifique. Il adorait passer du temps avec elle, et les mois qu'il avait passé sans elle avaient été très difficiles. Il ne pouvait plus vivre sans pouvoir la regarder, sans pouvoir sentir son parfum vanille, il l'aimait il devait se rendre à l'évidence, cette petite française avait su lui piquer son cœur. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par l'objet de ses pensées même.

- Ca ne te dérange pas si on se repose un peu ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent alors sur un banc mouillé par la rosée du matin, le parc commençait enfin à s'animer et les coureurs arrivaient petit à petit. Eva demanda alors à Steven comment allait se passer le reste de la journée.

- Ca ne va pas être tout le temps sportif j'espère ?

- Non, enfin j'ai prévu un autre sport en fin de journée…

- Les américains ne font pas tant de sport !

- Euh… non mais moi oui et tu sais si tu déménages aux Etats-Unis tu m'auras souvent des les pattes.

Après s'être reposés quelques temps ils rebroussèrent chemin vers l'immeuble d'Eva. La ville s'était réveillée au fur et à mesure et la circulation se faisait un peu plus dense comme les minutes passaient.

- Et qu'est-ce que fait un américain après avoir fait un footing à des heures pas possibles ? demanda

Eva un sourire narquois sur le visage.

- Il prend une douche… répondit Steven sur le même ton.

- Un français aussi fait ça… répliqua la jeune femme.

- Ah, tu sais l'image qu'on a des français n'est pas très reluisante. Riposta-t-il.

- Ouais, bon, m'entraîne pas dans ce débat, donc je repose ma question : après le footing et la douche, que fait un américain ? dit-elle.

- Il prend un bon petit déjeuner traditionnel. Expliqua-t-il.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas te mettre aux fourneaux ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

- Il semblerait, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas de bacon chez toi ?

- Eh bien je suis désolée de t'annoncer que tu vas devoir faire des courses, le magasin n'est pas loin, on est passés devant tout à l'heure.

- Je prendrais ma douche après je reviens ! repartit-il.

- Et après on dit que c'est les français qui ne se lavent pas… dit-elle alors qu'elle refermait la porte

derrière lui.

Soudain son téléphone sonna, elle alla voir et fut un peu décontenancé en se rendant compte que c'était un message écrit de Steven qu'elle venait de recevoir qui stipulait : « J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit… les Américains sont aussi propres que les Français ! Mais on ne va pas se lancer là dedans on s'aime trop pour ça. Tu me manques déjà, à tout de suite. Plein de bisous. JSteven. »

JSteven ? Pas capable de taper un message correctement ces ricains. Bon, bon, filons dans la douche.

L'eau brûlante courait sur sa peau, elle était si bien, elle passa la poire derrière son coup et se massa la nuque. Elle sortit ensuite de la douche puis se sécha le corps et les cheveux qu'elle attacha rapidement, elle mit alors un t-shirt rouge et un jean délavé Levi's large. Le reste de la journée se passa à l'américaine et Eva fut plutôt séduite mais Steven lui annonça que le second sport qu'ils allaient pratiqués était le basket-ball et là, elle déchanta rapidement :

- Quoi ? Pas du basket-ball, je déteste ça!" s'écria-t-elle.

- Qui te dit que tu ne vas pas apprécier avec moi ? demanda alors Steven.

- Oh après tout c'est pas bien grave faudra déjà trouver un terrain…dit Eva. Y'en a pas beaucoup par ici, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- C'est bizarre j'en ai vu un en face du magasin. Répliqua-t-il.

- Grillée, répondit-elle avec un sourire plein de malice.

Ils partirent donc vers le terrain en soirée et jouèrent pas mal de temps, mais le basket comme tout sport qui se mérite amenait une proximité entre les deux personnes qui ne semblait pas leur déplaire. Soudain alors que Steven essayait de passer vers la gauche, Eva bondit sur lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse, et la jeune femme se retrouva étalé sur le torse de Steven. Ils éclatèrent de rire mais se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte que leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres. C'était une distance fort difficile à maîtriser pour deux amoureux transis incapables de s'avouer leurs sentiments. En regardant le visage d'Eva, Steven eu l'occasion admirer les moindre traits de son visage et sans réfléchir posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Leur baiser fut doux et chaste et lorsqu'il commença à s'intensifier un cri hystérique s'éleva:

« JOHNNYYYYYYY DEEEEEEEEEPP, je vais m'évanouiiiir »

C'était une jeune adolescente d'environs quinze ans, elle bondit alors vers le couple s'en fichant complètement de les avoir interrompus.

"Salut je m'appelle Linda, je suis fan de toi j'aimerais bien un autographe s'il te plait, oh sur cette photo celle avec ton beau tatouage, d'ailleurs je peux le voir ?"

Sans attendre la réponse et prendre en compte les visages consternés des personnes auxquelles elle s'adressait, elle souleva alors la manche droite de Steven et le même tatouage que sur la photo apparut. Steven, ou devrais-je dire Johnny s'empressa de signer l'autographe pour se débarrasser de la gamine et s'approcha d'Eva qui avait les yeux grands ouverts et semblait incapable de prononcer un seul mot.

- Tu...tu...tu es Johnny Depp? Nan, nan je ne le crois pas là, tu m'as menti? Pourquoi? De plus quand je t'ai dit que tu lui ressemblais drôlement tu as fait semblant de vivre la vie du sosie désolé de cette ressemblance... Tu... murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire, mais je n'ai pas pu…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est les occasions qui t'ont manquées…

- Mais Eva, je t'aime…

- Désolée moi j'aime Steven. Pas Johnny, s'écria-t-elle en partant en courant.

* * *

Salut à tous, déjà je vais commencer par m'excuser de ne pas avoir pondu ça plus vite, mais j'ai été beaucoup prise et l'inspiration pour le début de chapitre ne me venait pas, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à en faire d'aussi long qu'au début à présent... Je dois avouer que je me suis aussi posé la question de changer les âges des personnages, par exemple 30 ans pour Johnny et 25 ans pr Eva, je pense que ça irait mieux... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, pour on contre ce changement d'âge?

* * *

**Et après ce bla-bla inutile : Les RaR!**

**maaarie : **il est vrai que ça aide les cours de physique pour réfléchir à ça, mais j'avoue que ça n'a plus été tellement ma préoccupation pendant un moment, d'où le retard... J'espère que cette suite t'auras plu... bye. boby.

**crazy of jack : **chapitre encore plus court désolée... Mais j'espère néanmoins qu'il t'a plu, mon résumé n'a pas amené plus de lecteurs donc je fais une chasse aux bons résumés, hésite pas si tu as une bonne idée. voilà, merci.bye. lilpuce.

**Stephounne : **Oui juste amis car il fallait bien faire évoluer les sentiments, sinon ça auraitparu un peu bizarre, je pense que tu as ta réponse à ta question sur le fait de l'évolution de la relation des personnages, j'espère ne t'avoir pas déçue avec ma fin, mais fallait bien qu'elle découvre qui il était réelement. J'espère que ta grippe s'est bien rétabli, enfin depuis le temps tu me diras... merci pour toutes ces gentilles choses.. bye. lilpuce.

* * *

Et si vous avez pris le temps de me lire, reviews please!

A la prochaine.

**lilpuce.**


	5. Essayer d'oublier

_Note : cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le passé de l'acteur donc pour moi il est célibataire dans cette fic il a 40 ans._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de moi, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fan fic._

_Re-note : Je refais mon **sondage** car je n'ai pas eu de réponse : **je voudrais changer les âges des personnages** : 30 ans pour Johnny et 25 ans pour Eva, **dites ce que vous en pensez!**_

* * *

****

**Chapitre 5 : Essayer d'oublier**

Eva regardait distraitement une affiche publicitaire où une jeune femme brune s'esclaffait et portait un t-shirt sur lequel était écrit « maaarie président », c'était la marque à la mode de cette année… Elle était assise sur un banc et repensait à tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il menti ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas été honnête ? Pourquoi… ?_

Ces questions, Eva se les posait plusieurs fois par jour depuis qu'elle avait su que Steven était Johnny, Johnny Depp…

Elle était rentrée en furie chez elle après avoir sue la nouvelle et avait mis toutes les affaires de Johnny sur le palier. Il avait bien essayé de s'expliquer à maintes et une reprise mais la jeune femme avait changé de numéro de téléphone et ne répondait plus à ces mails… Elle ne les lisait même plus d'ailleurs… Elle ne voulait pas entendre ses excuses. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il l'avait trahi, elle ne pourrait plus jamais lui faire confiance… Depuis, elle ressentait des sentiments étranges, si peu communs : elle ne pouvait plus supporter entendre d'autre personne rire sans qu'elle ne partage leur allégresse, ça l'horripilait. Tout ça à cause de cet horrible sentiment : l'amour ! Mais elle était amoureuse d'un autre… Il lui ressemblait juste ! Voilà c'était simple comme un plus un égal deux : elle éprouvait des sentiments pour le sosie de Johnny Depp.

Non… Il fallait bien qu'elle se rende à l'évidence, c'était bel et bien au vrai Johnny Depp qu'elle avait eu à faire.

Elle détourna enfin son regard de l'affiche et pris le chemin vers l'appartement de sa meilleure amie. Il est vrai qu'elle l'avait un peu négligée ces derniers temps et qu'elle devait quand même prendre de ses nouvelles… Elle arriva devant un immeuble de quatre étages avec des balcons bien garnis de fleurs. Elle frappa alors à la porte et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux châtains lui ouvrit.

- Eva ! Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te revoir un de ces jours. Dit-elle en la prenant dans ces bras.

- J'avais besoin de rester un peu seule ces derniers temps…Ca va toi ? s'enquit-elle de demander.

- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question, tu as vu ta tête ? répondit Nathalie.

En effet, Eva avait les cheveux emmêlés en une tignasse et les yeux rougis, et son visage portait des marques de fatigue apparentes.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ?

- Tu te souviens de cet homme que j'avais rencontré en Sicile ?

- Le grand brun très séduisant ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

- Et bien, je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée de lui. Et je dois dire que j'étais même amoureuse !

- J'avais cru comprendre… A voir ta tête ça a mal fini cette histoire !

- Eh bien, je croyais bien le connaître, qu'il était honnête avec moi, qu'il était vrai pour résumer.

- Oh, il n'était pas honnête ?

- Pas vraiment non, il menait une double vie, il prétendait être une personne alors qu'il en était une autre…

Eva ne pouvait pas raconter sa véritable histoire à ses amis, elle avait donc opté pour une vérité demi voilée car si elle annonçait aux gens qu'elle avait eu une aventure avec Johnny Depp et que celui-ci lui avait caché son identité sans qu'elle s'en rende compte on lui rirait à la figure…

Toutes ses péripéties étaient réellement devenues compliquées, elle ne savait que dire, que faire. Elle était à bout, elle souffrait, tous les jours.

Un jour de grande déprime elle alla sur sa boite mail et constata qu'elle avait un nouveau message de Johnny. La journée d'avant elle ne l'aurait pas lu, mais là elle avait besoin, besoin de savoir ce que cet homme avait à lui fournir comme justification. Elle cliqua sur le lien, les mains moites.

_Coucou Eva,_

_Je renvois encore un mail qui sera sans doute sans réponse. Le liras-tu seulement ? J'ai bien l'impression que tu m'as totalement oublié, que les sentiments que tu éprouvais pour moi n'étaient pas réels. Je suis la même personne, je suis moi, celui avec qui tu as eu tellement de conversations passionnées. Je sais que je n'aurais dû jamais mentir, cacher ma véritable identité, mais je voulais que quelqu'un m'aime pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que j'ai ! Pourquoi toi ? Je ne sais pas quand je t'ai vu j'ai eu un déclic, je me suis dit que tu étais peut être la bonne personne c'est pour cette raison que j'ai agi de cette manière .Quand j'ai vu ta réaction par rapport aux personnes célèbres à la soirée mondaine où je t'ai emmené en Sicile je me suis dit que j'avais fait le bon choix et que tu m'aimerais pour ce que je suis et non pour l'image qu'on peut avoir des stars. Que dire de plus à part que tu me manques énormément et que je n'en peux plus de cette situation, il faut absolument que je te revois, que je ressente ton parfum exotique, que je retouche ta peau aussi douce que la soie. Je t'aime et ça fait si mal._

_Johnny qui t'attends, et t'attendras toujours._

Eva pleurait devant l'écran, elle l'aimait, il ne croyait plus en ses sentiments, elle devait répondre elle se sentait obligée.

_Johnny,_

_Et bien déjà je te réponds pour que tu arrêtes d'essayer de rentrer en contact avec moi désespérément. Certains mots de ta lettre m'ont terriblement blessée surtout ton insinuation sur le fait que je n'étais pas sincère sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Steven (je dis Steven car c'est lui que j'aime, et que j'aimerais toujours un peu en quelque sorte). Je peux comprendre les raisons de tes actions, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que en me connaissant mieux tu n'es pas été capable de me dire la vérité. Tu as été mis devant le fait accompli, sinon deux mois après serais-je au courant ? Je ne pense pas. Tu n'es pas une personne honnête, l'honnêteté est très importante en amour, je crois que tu en as fait les frais._

_Eva qui essaie d'oublier (pourras-tu me faciliter les choses ?)._

Elle éteignit rageusement son ordinateur et alla s'écrouler sur son lit

**§§§§§§**

Quelques jours plus tard, Eva n'alla pas au travail, elle prétexta avoir une angine. Elle était dans son lit à se morfondre lorsque la sonnette tinta. Elle se leva, enfila rapidement une robe de chambre et alla ouvrir la porte. C'était une personne de la poste qui avait un colis pour elle.

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bonjour… dit la voix pâteuse de Eva

- J'ai un colis pour vous, vous voulez bien signer ici.

Eva signa et entreprit d'ouvrir le paquet, mais lorsqu'elle regarda la provenance de celui-ci elle se sentit défaillir. Les Etats-Unis. Elle décida soudainement de l'ouvrir, dans le carton il y avait d'innombrables pétales de roses par-dessus laquelle était posée une lettre. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer normalement, ses mains tremblaient de plus en plus. Dans un élan de courage de source inconnu, elle se décida de la décacheter.

_Coucou Eva, _

_J'ai reçu ton mail, et me doutant que tu n'irais pas jeter un œil sur Internet avant longtemps j'ai décidé de t'envoyer une lettre. Je ne te facilite pas les choses pour m'oublier car je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, c'est moi, celui que tu aimes ! Pourquoi ceci est-il devenu si compliqué ? Je sais que tu vas me répondre que c'est depuis ce jour où tu as découvert la vérité, mais j'avais peur ! Peur de te perdre tout simplement et quand je vois ce que cette peur a donné je me dis que j'ai tout perdu et que ça ne sert à rien de continuer à t'envoyer des lettres, que ça ne sert à rien de respirer si tu n'es pas à côté de moi. Je ne dis pas ça pour te conquérir à nouveau juste pour te prévenir que tu n'auras plus de nouvelles de moi, je vais faire ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps…_

_Johnny_

Elle eut comme la sensation que son cœur se fendait en deux. Qu'allait-il faire ? Ses mains tremblaient à présent, des larmes lui brouillaient la vue, elle se sentit soudain défaillir et tout le poids de son désarroi tomba enfin sur ses épaules. Elle s'assit alors sur son canapé pour tenter de se calmer et décida de faire quelque chose qui changera à jamais sa vie.

* * *

Coucou à tous, tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre et que vous n'avez pas oublié mon petit travail mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à écrire et à finir cette histoire, si je n'avais pas de reviews je crois que je n'aurais pas continuer, mais comme j'ai commencé cette histoire je compte bien la finir ! Le prochain chapitre sera sans doute le dernier, alors d'avance un GRAND merci aux reviewers et aux personnes qui ont lu sans laisser de mots!**

* * *

**

**et maintenant, les RaR!**

**Stephounne :** Coucou toi, et oui je m'étais à moitié endormie sur mon clavier et je viens de réétirer l'exploit, mais toi comment vas-tu? Moi ça va plutôt bien car je suis en vacances depuis hier pour trois longs mois. pour la photo de Johnny Depp je l'ai effectivement vu dans un magazine et apparament il a apprécié... Merci pour ta review. bye. lilpuce.

**maaarie :** coucou ma bobynette, t'as vu j'ai réussi ma ptite dédicasse dans ce chapitre en espérant que ça te plait et que tu me soutiendras encore après ce chapitre je te laisse. bisous. boby.

**sarou :** Eh bien que de compliments (rougit) c'est pr ça que je te dis un énorme merci, pour le cliché de l'ado histérique j'avoue que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à l'écrire, la suite est enfin là, certes un peu plus triste mais bon j'espère que ça t'a plu. désolée je joue encore la sadique pour ce chapitre, et ouais j'adore jouer avec vos nerfs ;-) ! Mais promis je vais essayer de faire plus vite la prochaine fois! bye et encore merci. bye. lilpuce.

**lola :** merci pour ta review, j'ai enfin continué comme tu vois, j'espère que tu trouves tjrs ça autant super. bye. lilpuce.

* * *

A la prochaine. 

et n'hésitez pas à reviewer!

**Lilpuce.**


	6. Listen to your heart

_Note : cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le passé de l'acteur donc pour moi il est célibataire dans cette fic il a 40 ans._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages sont de moi, je ne me suis inspiré d'aucune fan fic, ben je vois pas quoi mettre d'autre ici, si quelqu'un a une idée, elle sera la bienvenue._

**Chapitre 6 : Listen to your heart **

_Aéroport de New York, 4h du matin…_

Eva sortait de ce labyrinthe qu'était l'aéroport JFK de New York, il y avait tellement de monde même à quatre heures du matin, c'était réellement impressionnant… Elle s'était décidée à retrouver Johnny car ils avaient besoin de parler et non par lettres ou mails interposés, en effet leur conversation allait irrémédiablement être sérieuse… Elle n'avait pas encore déterminé de la démarche à suivre, elle avait décidé si vite de se rendre aux Etats-Unis qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du chemin qu'elle allait emprunté.

Déjà ce n'était pas une heure pour se présenter chez des gens, c'était trop tard dans la nuit ou trop tôt dans la journée selon le point de vue où l'on se place. Elle partit donc en quête d'un hôtel et en trouva un très bien et dans ses moyens. Elle s'allongea alors dans le lit mais ne s'endormit qu'au bout de deux heures, cependant son sommeil fut agité et elle se reposa finalement peu.

Elle se leva alors, pris son courage à deux mains et composa le numéro de téléphone de Johnny en espérant pouvoir fixer un rendez vous avec lui.

Elle attendit… premier coup de téléphone… le stress commençait à monter de plus en plus… deuxième coup… ses mains tremblaient… troisième coup…

Une voix de femme répondit alors :

- Allo ?

Eva se dit que ça devait être la gouvernante et demanda alors à parler à Johnny…

- Désolée mais Johnny prend sa douche… ah le voilà… chéri quelqu'un au téléphone pour toi !

_Chéri ? _

- Allo ? dit Johnny

Eva prise de panique raccrocha alors… amoureux d'elle tu parles il a pas perdu de temps ce porc !

* * *

- Bizarre ça a raccroché… dit-il en se tournant vers une jeune femme blonde, euh tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose Catia ?

- C'est Cathy…

- Ah oui excuse moi.

C'était la première fois qu'il ramenait une fille chez lui depuis sa déception amoureuse récente. Une fille d'un soir juste attirée par son nom et son fric… Une gourgandine en somme (nda/ lol vive les weasley) ! Il s'était dit qu'il devait refaire sa vie après tout même si ça vit devait changer en un ramassis de choses qu'il détestait… L'alcool, la drogue, le sexe sans amour…

Néanmoins c'était tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour oublier…mais c'était si difficile !

D'ailleurs pourquoi avoir un mode de vie qu'on déteste ? Ce n'était en effet pas très logique surtout quand on avait trouvé la perle rare… Mais si celle-ci vous glisse des mains et retombe dans l'océan on ne sait que faire.

Visiblement encore très épris de Eva, il décida de laisser tomber Catherine (ou Calia ?) et de se remettre encore une fois en question… Peut être fallait-il qu'il voit Eva une bonne fois pour toute, peut être que les sentiments de la jeune femme ressurgiraient d'un coup lorsqu'elle le verrait… Il savait qu'il l'avait fait énormément souffrir et ça avait été pour lui des moments pénibles et des passages de douloureux sentiments en lisant le mail qu'elle lui avait envoyé la dernière fois… Si jamais elle refusait de se remettre avec lui, il se sentirait très mal mais si elle acceptait ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien…

« Je vais prendre un billet d'avion pour Paris et de là je prendrais le train jusqu'à Limoges, il faut que je la vois et je la verrais »

* * *

Eva attendait patiemment dans la file de passagers pour faire enregistrer ses bagages, elle avait décidé de retourner en France voyant que Johnny n'avait eu aucun mal à la remplacer, il avait voulu la faire tourner folle et l'inquiéter avec cette dernière lettre, elle avait pensé qu'il ferait peut-être une bêtise et c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était décidée à venir, quelle belle connerie ! Si elle le voyait à l'instant elle ne serait pas tendre avec lui… et des mots pas très jolis sortiraient de la bouche de la jeune femme…

* * *

Il attendait patiemment dans la file de passagers pour faire enregistrer ses bagages, et regardait distraitement les passants ainsi que les gens qui formaient la file. Ses yeux tombèrent soudain sur une chevelure brune avec de légers reflets blonds… Cette chevelure il la connaissait dans ses moindres détails et il fut certain que c'était Elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle ! Il laissa là son sac et courut vers la jeune femme.

- Eva ?

La jeune femme se retourna alors…

- Johnny ?

- Euh ouais, ça va ?

- T'oses me demander si ça va ?

- Ben, c'est comme ça que je commence une conversation civilisée d'habitude…

- Je viens jusqu'ici parce que ta dernière lettre m'a toute retournée, je me disais que tu allais peut être faire une bêtise comme te suicider ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, j'appelle chez toi et sur qui je tombe au téléphone… ? Ta « chérie » ! Alors excuse moi mais tu peux arrêter de jouer l'amoureux éploré maintenant je sais bien ce que tu vaux ! En même temps j'aurais du m'en douter t'es un acteur. Pauvre type va !

Johnny avait du mal à assimiler toutes les choses que Eva venait de lui dire en à peine une minute, elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de reprendre sa respiration et elle était à présent toute rouge.

- Que… quoi ? Excuse moi mais là tu m'as fourni trop d'informations d'un coup, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête !

- Tu veux un cachet peut être ? demanda Eva d'un ton sarcastique.

- Déjà, de un je n'ai pas de chérie c'était juste une connerie que j'ai fait ça t'arrive jamais de faire des conneries ? De deux, ajouta-t-il avant que Eva ait le temps de répondre, j'étais vraiment désespéré quand je t'ai écrit cette lettre je pensais que tu comprendrais toi ! Et deux trois, je…je t'aime toujours et je suis désolé si je t'ai fait du mal.

- …

- Mais je constate que tu es venue jusqu'ici… c'est que tu dois encore tenir un peu à moi, je me trompe ?

- Ben je suis venue pour le tourisme aussi, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

- C'est ça.

- Bon ok, je m'inquiétais, je dois moi aussi toujours t'aimer je suppose, ajouta-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Soudain Eva rompit le silence.

- Ca fait pas un peu cliché les déclarations d'amour dans un aéroport ?

- Si un peu, et c'est bien la première fois que j'adore les clichés, ajouta Johnny en se rapprochant du visage de la jeune femme.

- Je partage tout à fait ton opinion, dit-elle en s'approchant à son tour.

Ce fut comme si l'instant se figeait après des jours de désespoir, de tristesse et de larmes ils étaient enfin réunis. Leur baiser transmit toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient eues tous leurs sentiments à l'égard de l'autre, il fut passionné et doux à la fois. Ce fut le plus bel instant de leur vie.

**FIN.**

* * *

**Note :** Coucou à tous, voilà ma fic est enfin finie, et ouais ça y est j'ai réussi à la terminer, il y aura peut être un épilogue de possible, je n'en sais rien, j'espère que vous avez apprécier ma fic, merci aux reviewers : maaarie, Stephounne, crazy of jack, sarou, lola, little angel Anariel, tania, believe4ever. Et merci également aux lecteurs de l'ombre. A une prochaine fois peut être ? Bye. LILPUCE.

* * *

**RAR :**

**maaarie :** je ne sais pas si j'ai relevé le défi concernant les trois mois, j'espère que cette fin te plaira si tu as l'occasion de la lire. Merci à toi. lilpuce.

**little angel Anariel :** Coucou ! eh bien merci ça fait très plaisir de recevoir une review comme la tienne j'espère que tu adoreras également la fin. lilpuce.

**tania :** merci beaucoup, tu sais ce qu'a fait Johnny maintenant, je voulais tous vous faire flipper un peu, je vois que c'est réussi. Mais bon je vous ai fait une happy end, je suis gentille hein ? lilpuce.

**believe4ever :** tout d'abord merci de m'avoir rappeler que j'devais finir ma fic c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de pirates, y en a même carrément pas mais bon je pense que j'aurais pas pu la mettre ailleurs que là pour que quelqu'un puisse la lire. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira. lilpuce.

* * *

Voilà j'ai été très contente de finir cette fic, 

Je ne pense pas que la prochaine sera pour bientôt ou alors peut être un one-shot dans la section Harry Potter qui sait ? J'en ai déjà deux à mon actif pour ceux que ça intéresserait référez vous à ma bio.

Bisous et encore **MERCI.**

**LILPUCE.**


End file.
